After Math
by shiri-san
Summary: Haven't you had problems with Math? well... so does Kyo. Only, this time, he's got help... from the person he least expected... Yuki.


A/N:Kon-nichi-wa, once again!

I just can't help but use Japanese again. I mean, it had already been a long time since I wrote something without having to think about it this much.

Writing for fun makes me want some too!

Anyway, quite pointless actually if you ask me, this one-shot fic is dedicated to all the Kyuki fans out there.

The best yaoi "love-love" team in Fruits Basket.

Well, given to the exception of Hari and Aki, Haru and Yuki, and of course, Shigure and Aya.

Have fun!

Disclaimer: Even if there is a bit of OOCness in this fic, it does not mean that I own Fruits Basket or the characters associated with it. We have FUNimation and Takaya-san to thank for that.

--------------------

**After-Math**

By Shiri Chizumi

---------------------

The morning light was slowly slinking its way into Kyo's eyelids.

But for some unknown reason…

He didn't want to open his eyes.

He had a good night's sleep. And god knows how long he had slept like that.

Ever since he had entered high school, he had been worried. After these pleasant, warm days, he would be locked up in a cage…

Without food, without water, without friends…

Without Yuki…

_Yuki…_

He had that dream.

No, more of like a nightmare.

It would send shivers down his spine when he thought of it. More of like his heart was trying to escape his ribcage and die within the outside world than to die in his own.

Funny.

He didn't have that dream last night.

Was he not afraid of losing Yuki anymore?

The name made his eyes open slowly against the sunlight.

Who was he kidding?

Yuki didn't even look at him the same way he did.

Sigh some things were just never meant to be.

Plopping himself up on his elbows to start for the day, he found an arm wrapped around his waist quite paler than his own tanned skin.

"What the---"

He traced the arm back to its owner. And surprised as he was the same day when he woke up with Ayame on his side, he was even more surprised that it wasn't Aya.

It was Yuki.

Oh. Shit!

He could have died just there and then.

But how--- Why---

All he could remember was---

He held his head in one hand in the manner of having a severe migraine in the morning.

Like one trying to recall how this hellhole had started.

His thoughts wandered to his bedmate. Yuki was still sleeping as a baby.

His breathing was slow and brought warmth to this cold morning he was experiencing.

He smiled. In a way he never imagined he could smile.

Yuki snuggled closer to him, afraid of the cold.

He, for some reason, could not leave him.

For some reason, his usual will and steadfast resolution could not be summoned that morning.

He tried, heaven knows he tried.

He tried to entice his body to leave that warm, solid mass.

That magnitude, that made his whole body shake with just a simple touch.

But it would not obey, and he found his resolve weakening with every moment.

Finally giving up, he placed a soft, enticing kiss on the side of his bed-mate and settled for lying back down next to him.

Still, he had to find out JUST HOW everything had started.

He came home from school early. The cold day had made him want to nuzzle in a corner of his room and hibernate for eternity.

But he couldn't.

He still had these Math problems that he had to work on. They would keep him occupied for a while.

Or so he thought.

After an hour or so of staring at the books laid out in front of him, he had thought about it again.

The nightmare that haunted his nightmares.

No. he wasn't just about to let that **monster **get the best of him.

He had to forget. If only for a while…

Resolving for a hot shower instead, he cried without feeling the tears burn his cheeks.

-----

"How many times do I have to tell you! The answer's no, dammit!"

"But Yuki! **I AM** your older brother."

"I have **no** brother."

"Oh, Yuki… that's just so cold! I mean…"

"Um guys--- Maybe…" tried Tohru.

"Then freeze to death." He said as he stood up and trudged heavily along the stairs.

Aya followed him but Yuki was way faster than he was.

He got to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Yuki… open this door right now!"

"You don't give up, do you?"

After making sure that his "so-called-brother" was out of the way, he locked the door of his bedroom and sighed.

At least, he thought that it was his bedroom.

"What in the world---"

He turned around and saw Kyo.

Only he was naked.

Okay, almost naked.

He only wore a dark blue towel slung low around his hips and the muscles in his arms and torso flexed a little as he rubbed at his hair with another. He stopped and his eyes widened when he saw who was there.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

Hell, it was Kyo's bedroom.

Yuki was about to bolt out of that room faster than Kyo could say 'get lost' if only the possibility of Aya waiting outside the door or even in his own room didn't daunt him.

And could he really take off like that after seeing Kyo like this?

Really?

He had to think of a plan…

A distraction.

Anything!

----------------

"Is this the math homework?" Yuki asked.

"Why the hell would you care?" I retorted. "I told you to get out!"

"hmm… the first one's correct."

"What do you think I am stupid? I said get out!"

"The second one though has a few errors…" he said examining my work.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

Could not stand to see him…

Could not stand to look at him…

Could not stand to be with him…

He had to get out of here.

Before…

I don't know.

"Are you deaf? Will you just----!"

"Help you? I would love to, Kyo."

"I don't---"

Waitaminute.

Did his ears hear him right or did Yuki just call him Kyo?

Yuki. The guy who usually counteracted every syllable he threw at him. Yuki, the guy who usually disparaged him. Yuki, the guy who couldn't stand to be with him for more than 2 minutes straight.

And, Yuki the guy who he had loved for god knows when.

Correction.

The one who he still loves until this very moment

He examined the guy who was working on his math problems at the table in front of him. he looked the same as he always did. No difference.

"Yuki… are you…"

"I'm perfectly awake, Kyo-kun!" came the perky reply.

Whoa. There was something definitely wrong.

First, Kyo then Kyo-kun. What was next?

"Do… you… n-need… anything… f-from me?"

"Nope. Nothing at all, Kyo-kun."

Maybe he had a fever.

Yeah, that's it. That's probably it.

He has a fever; a very high one. That's all it was.

He just has to play along with this little game that Yuki was playing at. Maybe, after a while, his fever would subside and he would have his solitude once again.

Yeah. He could handle that, right?

He sighed and sat next to Yuki.

"You see these points indicate that---"

But the rest of Yuki's words were drowned out in his head. All he could think of was the way his study-buddy was working his hands through the problems on his table and the way he looked at them.

Sigh he wished Yuki would look at him like that.

---------------

"So that's how we would come up with the answer of 2x + 1 all over 3. Do you have any questions?" I asked Kyo.

When I didn't hear a reply, I looked at him and he seemed a little dazed.

Like he had something really big burdening his shoulders.

I took a glance in the direction he was gazing at. There was nothing there but blank space. I waved my hand up and down in front of him. After a few moments, he finally snapped out of it.

"Huh---?"

"You weren't listening…" I singed sang

"I'm sorry Yuki---" he said turning away. "I was just----"

Holdit.

Did he hear Kyo respond to him without getting mad?

And did he just call him by his name? Not the usual 'damn rat!' or 'stupid rat!'?

There was something definitely going on.

I mean, he only used the words Kyo and Kyo-kun to extend his stay in Kyo's bedroom without being so suspicious.

Okay, forget the suspicion part but he couldn't tell Kyo the real deal, right? I mean, he (Kyo) would just think that he (Yuki) was using him to get whatever he wants.

He was selfish and he knew it.

But Kyo wasn't.

He was here. In Kyo's bedroom. Where he was never allowed to set foot in. and probably never did want to.

But still, Kyo didn't think of himself.

Kyo had thought of him.

How selfless had Kyo been?

---------------

"Yes? You were saying something?"

"Saying what?" I asked back

"The reason you were about to give for not listening to me."

"Oh… that. Never mind. It's… not that important."

I felt the table shook underneath my elbows. I looked in Yuki's direction and he had slammed it with both of his hands, demanding what was wrong with me.

"You have been out of it for the past few days and all you have to say to me is it isn't important? Do you think I'll buy that little lie of yours, huh?"

What was it to him?

"You think you're the only one here affected by this curse of ours? What do you think about the others huh?"

I don't care about the others.

"They share the same pain as you do."

No, they don't.

"And what do you think of me?"

I think everything of you.

"Do you think that I like having this curse? Huh, do you? What the hell happened to the old you? The you that always took me on despite all the circumstances? The you that always knew that you would never win but never gave up anyway? The you that wanted to take your place in this family?"

I wanted to answer him.

Answer all his questions so badly.

But I shouldn't…

I couldn't.

My lips were sealed…

Sealed with a kiss.

His kiss.

----------------

Yuki had been surprised. Kyo called him by his real name. He had been listening to him. He had made no response to all his questions even if they were at the best case, private.

Here he was, practically confessing his love for Kyo when he was sealed by the lips.

Sealed by the lips by Koy, himself; the man he loved.

The man he had struggled hard to deny his feelings but here he was.

Here was his love kissing him on the lips.

Lightly.

Cautiously.

Afraid of Yuki's reaction.

Afraid of him.

Afraid of losing him.

I pressed my head closer to his. Turning this tentative, insightful sensation in a passionate one.

When we finally parted, red eyes looked back at my own.

Only they seemed to be filled with tears that had been kept for eternity.

"That's enough… I… don't want… to trouble you… anymore…." he said turning away. "You… must… Leave."

"It's too late for that…"I said before leaning in this time for our lips to meet a second time.

I needn't pushed harder though. He made sure of that for both of us.

I found it fair that if he could explore my mouth that I could too, yes?

It took a minute before our tongues got hooked on a tight battle for life.

Before long, I found myself pinned against the smooth cushion of his futon, hands slowly making sure that there was nothing between us.

---------------

I was busy with his lips that I didn't really notice when Yuki told a hold of the towel on my waist and pulled it down.

I took noticed when I felt his hands magically moving up and down my member and looked down.

I haven't imagine his touch to feel like this.

Haven't even dreamed of it.

He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear. "You like it don't you?"

I could only manage a soft moan as the monster inside me grew fiercer.

I shoved his hand away and pushed much of my weight onto him. I wasn't going to allow him to do another thing that would make me lose my head.

Not yet, anyway.

I began working my way down from his lips to his neck and his torso with slow, warm, sucking kisses.

Yuki wasn't doing nothing, you know. He made sure that he responded with each and every move that I made and he dug his hands into my hair the way I wanted him to.

He moaned a little when I played with his nipples and pushed my head closer to his when I started to lick them. He tasted like nothing my tongue has ever set on and his breathing was superb.

I made a trail of kisses from his chest to the origin of his pleasure.

I felt him tense under me.

Still, I teased Yuki.

I made light strokes against him, barely touching that place he badly wanted me to.

He must have gotten impatient or discontented because he pushed me off him and straddled me instead. He drove himself inside my mouth as I swirled my tongue around him.

It felt good.

His moans and groans got me to think that he was almost there as I heard the echoes of my name throughout the room. I pushed him off me and took control, once more.

After a few whimpers, I inserted a digit into him.

A loud gasp escaped from him as I pulled it out. His hand was now guiding mine back to where it was so I inserted it for a second time. Feeling him arch to my fingers, I inserted another one and found a comfortable speed to work with.

Yuki moaned once more my name and I could swear, I heard him begging for more.

I finally removed my fingers (which were wet now, by the way) and turned him over. I heard him cry but it stopped when I finally entered him.

-----------------

"Oh god… Yuki… you're so… tight."

I thrashed my head a bit as I let Kyo fill me in.

Slowly at first, before he began pulling outwards and thrusting himself onto me.

Harder.

Faster.

I rocked my hips in tandem with his rams up my ass. He gripped me and pumped me into a rhythm that I thought was never imaginable.

We came. Me first, clenching his tight muscles before letting out a soft whimper. Then I felt Kyo let loose his seed inside me.

We lay there, for several minutes until sleep took us in.

----------------

Kyo still couldn't believe it.

And he probably didn't want to.

If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

He shifted and pressed his face onto Yuki's slender shoulder once more, inhaling that sweet, deep scent that he had always dreamt about.

No, he was not about to break down in front of the man he loved.

He would rather be locked up now that they shared this little moment then to be locked 2 years later without this "little" incident occurring.

Hell, who was he kidding?

This was no "little" incident. This was something that changed his life.

He would never be afraid of how people hurt him anymore.

He would rather risk everything than to lose this person in his arms.

He felt Yuki budging under his arms as purple eyes came to look up at him in a bit of confusion.

Kyo did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed Yuki once more. Hot. Fast. Passionate. Before whispering into Yuki's ear if he was up for a round two.

--------------

"Seems like they're fighting again." Tohru said as she served breakfast.

"I wouldn't say that, Tohru. Right, Aya?"

"Oh, yes… I would say that instead of making matters worse… they are making matters worse."

"Some people are just so thick when it comes to love, aren't they Aya?"

"I would say that, Shigure." Responded Aya with a glint in his eyes.

-----------

Sorry for this _lllllloooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggg_ one-shot. I mean, what is the point of a one-shot if you have to make it long, right?

And it turned out a bit disturbing than the short, sappy ending that I thought.

Anyway, message me what you think.

Sorry if I messed up,

Shiri-san


End file.
